The Heart of The Wolves
by SecondCityRenegade
Summary: Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards have been best friends for a long time, and have just won the TNA World Tag Team Championship. But now that Davey and Eddie are alone, what is going through each of their minds? (Rating:T for now. Will probably change that in the next piece. AND HEY, I'm back! Hope this one is good. I decided to take a break from my current series. Enjoy peeps!)


The match was finally over. Their in front of them, sat the TNA Tag Team Championship belts, the ones they'd fought so hard for day in and day out for. They finally were able to beat James Storm and Abyss. They finally, got the gold back in their possession. Eddie and Davey stood tall, the referee holding their hands high up to a roaring crowd, and both Eddie and Davey howling, and raising the tag titles up high. After a brief celebration of climbing to the top rope of each corner, howling, cheering and holding their titles up high, they both retreated from the ring, titles on their shoulders and made their way to their locker room.  
"Can't believe it Davey! We finally did it after all this time!" Eddie said proudly, trying to catch his breath from all the cheering and howling. Davey looked over and cracked a small smile, gazing at Eddie, skin glistening from beads of sweat running down his bare skin.  
"Neither can I Eddie, but all that fighting and training paid off at last." Davey exclaimed happily, giving Eddie the elevator eyes, then quickly looking away, face slightly blushing. Eddie however, was paying no attention to Davey. He smiling big, as they finally made it to his and Davey's locker room. Eddie opened the door and stood aside.

"After you Davey," he said smiling, his eyes suddenly meeting with Davey's for a brief moment, "Wouldn't want to be rude to my tag partner." Davey walked in, eyes still locked with Eddie's till he turned his head around, and walked over to his duffle bag. Eddie cautiously looked around, and after seeing nobody else around, he quietly shut the door to the locker room, and locked it without making a bunch of noise. Davey sat down on the bench, setting his title next to him. Eddie walked over to his belongings, not noticing Davey was eyeballing him from his peripheral vision. Davey was tracing Eddie's curved body, from his broad shoulders, down his back, then over his ass and all the way down to his feet. Davey felt his heart beat begin to quick, as he began to undo his boots, but not in a rushing manner. Eddie then sat himself down on the opposite side of Davey, trying to not look over at Davey.

"God, why do you have to be so damn handsome?" Eddie thought to himself, licking his lips intently as he too began to undo his boots. Davey then watched Eddie intently, sitting upright, and slipping one boot off, and smirking as he enjoyed looking at Eddie. His black hair glistening, his tinted skin had a glow to it. Davey then caught glance of Eddie looking up at him, eyes locked on each other. Eddie slipped off his boot, eyes still locked with Davey's. Davey felt his heart beat racing as he was entranced by Eddie, his breathing suddenly quickening.

"Eddie, I…" Davey said trying to speak, but a sudden silence coming across his lips as he finished removing his other boot. Eddie, with an intent stare, looked at Davey, his own heart beat racing a mile a minute, and his breathing steady.

"What Davey? Something on your mind?" Eddie asked softly, eyes still locked with Davey. Suddenly, Davey felt like he was in different dimension. Lost in the beautiful eyes of Eddie, the man he has spent years with as a tag team. Eddie too had a similar feeling. Looking deeply into the eyes of Davey. Davey took a deep breath, stood up briefly then sat himself between the muscular legs of Eddie and pressed himself against Eddie's body. Eddie felt his heart beat quicken more, then his arms instinctively wrap themselves around the waist of Davey, and his head gently press against Davey's.

"Was this what you wanted all along Davey?" Eddie softly asked as his took in the scent of Davey, eyes closing as he relished in the pleasant aroma that seemed to waft off of Davey, that only Eddie knew he could smell. Davey felt himself begin to calm down, the tension of the match rolling off his shoulders, as the touch of Eddie's skin on his gave Davey a relaxing feeling. He then let out a heavy, sigh of relief.

"Yes Eddie... I wish I would of told you sooner." He explained softly, as he gently nuzzled Eddie with his head. Cracking a small smile, Eddie softly kissed Davey on the forehead, arms still wrapped around Davey in a comforting and loving manner. Davey then felt warmth in his face, that slowly moved through his whole body. He was blushing at the fact Eddie had kissed him on the forehead. It wasn't even a kiss on the cheek or lips, but it still made Davey blush like a young teenager with a high school crush. Eddie softly looked at Davey, eyes filled with a comforting gaze. Davey looked up and his eyes locked with Eddie's once again.

"Eddie?" Davey asked softly, raising a hand and stroking Eddie lovingly on the cheek.

"Yes Davey?" He asked in reply, cracking a small smile. Davey felt the warmth return to his face and he slowly moved closer to Eddie.  
"Is this door locked Eddie?" Eddie chuckled lightly at Davey's question. He then winked at Davey.

"Let me answer your question, in a, different way." Eddie then moved in, and he gently pressed his lips to Davey's. Eyes closing naturally, and breathing in Eddie's scent, Davey then felt his lips open and Eddie's too, as then began to kiss each other. Each moment that Davey felt Eddie's lips and his come together, he felt like he was in another world. He then felt his hands interlock with one of Eddie's, as the kiss between the two grew more passionate. He felt Eddie's tongue slide in and out. Davey then felt a sudden need of urgency to have Eddie. He then began to kiss Eddie deeply. Small moans of pleasure came deep from Eddie's throat, and he kept kissing Davey.

Eddie suddenly broke the kiss and gasped for air and stared at Davey. They were both locked in a moment of ecstasy, their hearts beating together, and eyes filled with passion.

"Davey, I promise I won't hurt you." Eddie said softly. The words were like velvet rolling off his tongue to Davey. He stared into the eyes of Eddie and then found himself moving in, and pressing his lips against Eddie's, and gently prying them open with his tongue. This said to Eddie, that Davey trusted him in every aspect. Eddie laved his tongue against Davey's, his hands slowly up, then moving down, tracing the shape of Davey's body, and then sitting comfortably on his waist. Davey and Eddie kept kissing, now with more passion.  
Suddenly, Davey broke the kiss and pressed his head against Eddie's shoulders.

This made a smile of happiness, come across Eddie's face. He held Davey tightly in his arms, like a young child would hold their stuffed animal. A sense of protection came over Davey, sitting close to Eddie and being in his strong, and muscular arms.

"Davey? Should we get dressed and go back to our hotel room?"

Eddie asked, speaking softly into Davey's ear. These words, were like a magical moment for Davey. A smile cracked on his face, and he lifted his head up, place a hand on Eddie's face and stared at him lovingly.

"Babe… I thought you would never ask."


End file.
